


Watch, and wait

by Lithen



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithen/pseuds/Lithen
Summary: Zoro keeps up his daily routine with an unexpected setback.(Credit to @mlmzoro for giving me the idea! Thanks man!)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Watch, and wait

Starting off on the ground Luffy let the weight crush him from above, slowly but surely he straightened his back. Pushing against the wood, Luffy focused, bringing his elbows close to his chest. Staying there for a while a drop of sweat dripped from his forehead. Breathing steadily, he sensed another presence ascending the latter below. It wasn’t volatile in the slightest, if anything it was familiar. Glancing over his shoulder, Luffy caught a bundle of green.

“Ah, sorry Zoro-wanted to work out. Mind if I use your weights?” Luffy asked earnestly, as if he wasn’t carrying over a hundred pounds. Zoro took one look at his work-out routine, and a bit of red coated the bridge of his nose.

“Uh, g-go ahead, I can wait.” Pulling himself up, Zoro paced. Eager to use his weights, he took a second to observe his illustrious captain. Luffy’s muscles bulged through the thin layers of clothing he wore. Zoro hadn’t remembered the last time he saw Luffy work out, if at all. Oddly enough, this bundle of sunshine preferred solitude while training. Lowering himself to the wood, Luffy braced his knees against the floor. He began to lift the weights off his shoulders. Zoro gawked, getting the rare chance of seeing Luffy in action. Sitting down, Zoro laid out on the bench built around the crow's nest. Resting his head in his hand, he intended to let this go on for some time. Luffy soon put down the weights on the floor beneath him. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he glanced at Zoro already too comfortable to move.

“Oh, Zoro! You want your weights now?” Luffy wouldn’t want to keep Zoro waiting for too long. He knows the pain of patience. He waved dismissively at the rubber band,

“No, it’s alright. You can keep going.” Zoro’s gaze trailed the nicks in the wood, blush spreading to his cheeks. Luffy smiled, none the wiser.

“Really? Thanks!” Concentrating in a matter of seconds, Luffy was back to lifting. This time he placed more weights on a horizontal pole resting on the floor. Making sure they were all secure, Luffy gripped the pole. Calming himself, he lifted the pole to his collar bones. Resting there for a fraction of a second, he adjusted his grip, forcing the weights back above his head. His shoulder muscles peeking out from his red cardigan made the swordsman smile. He appreciated a strong captain, but Luffy was much more than that. He became Zoro's anchor to reality, otherwise he would wander aimlessly, trying to live up to his purpose. After he acquainted himself with Luffy, he met the greatest swordsman to ever exist. Getting lost in his thoughts, Zoro took a look at Luffy’s wide stance. He balanced a couple weights on top of his head, staying perfectly still. Glancing at his face, Zoro’s eyebrows shot up. His gaze was fixed in front of him, and his mouth rested in a calm frown, Zoro only recalled this expression during a fight. Sweat glistened off his temples as he breathed in and out, concentrating on oneself. Zoro just enjoyed the show from where he was at, Luffy didn’t seem to mind the company, he was his first mate after-all.

“Do you want any help? I could spot you.” Zoro offered to assist. It was a nice view, but he wondered how close he could get. Luffy glanced behind his shoulder to Zoro laying out on the bench.

“Sure! I didn’t know your weights were this heavy!” Luffy responded, even though half of the weights he trained with were some of the heaviest he had. Zoro smirked at his muscle brained captain. Lurching himself up from the bench, he waltzed over to the salmon ladder. Luffy lifted the weights off of his head and placed them on the bench next to the ladder. Luffy slid the same weights on the end of the poles. Zoro stood below him as the pole was lifted to Luffy’s shoulder height. Gripping it Luffy used the momentum of his body to pull the weighted pole up a rung. He breathed heavily, and Zoro held out a hand for Luffy to grab onto. He glanced at his first mate and smiled bright. His long, fluffy bangs stuck to his face and a slight flush of shimmering red. His sincere smile gave Zoro a slight heart attack. It's as if the captain was playing with him. Watching him ascend the ladder, his appreciation skyrocketed. The light brush of wind fluffed the seam of his shirt, showing Luffy’s sculpted abs. Zoro wasn’t certain why he accepted his help. He was perfectly fine on his own, but maybe. Just maybe. He wanted to show Zoro up close. After the sharp clang of the last rung, Luffy jumped down, landing right in front of him.

“Thanks Zoro!” Before Zoro could stop him, Luffy wrapped an arm around his shoulders bringing him into a hug. Zoro smelled the rancid body odor after his workout and struggled to wiggle free.

“Oi, Luffy. Hug me after you shower.” Unraveling from the sticky rubber, he scratched the back of his head leaving the crow's nest. A bright blush erupted across his face as he descended the ladder.

* * *

After the crew sat down to eat, Zoro noticed Luffy hadn’t arrived for dinner. His confusion was shared with the rest of the crew. They glanced at one another, wondering where the captain had gone. Without missing a beat, Luffy burst through the door devoured by bubbles. Head to toe, he was soaking wet, but Luffy would never miss a meal. This didn't matter what he was doing at the time. Sitting down at the table acting perfectly normal, Nami smacked him across the head.

“WASH OFF!” she screeched. Sanji irritably kicked the legs of his chair.

“Listen to Nami-san! I won't feed you like this.” He backed her up in a heartbeat. Zoro was fairly certain he only listened to the blood pressure in his head. No, the other one.

“Aaah? No Faaair, I only have to rinse!” Luffy dragged out the words already irritated at their proposal. Luffy never missed meal time, it was his favorite part of the day, and no one would get in the way of it without a fight.

“Luffy, I’ll go with you. It’ll be quicker with two people.” Usopp chimed in. Nami crossed her arms over her chest. Sanji took out a cigarette, lighting it up, he breathed out the smoke. It curled into the surrounding air, as he shoved his hands back into his pockets.

“We’ll wait for you captain.” Breathing out more smoke, Luffy smiled bright.

“Thanks Sanji!” He bounced back over to the bathhouse with Usopp following hesitantly behind him. Tossing his bangs out of his eyes, Nami began to eat angrily, but right when Franky brought the fork to his lips. Sanji knocked it from his grasp. Arguing ensued as usual, and Zoro scoffed at the irritable cook. He wondered when his skewed reality would come back to bite him. Not too long after the captain left, Usopp came back dragging his feet through the doorway.

“You’re soaked to the bone! YOhoho!” Brook laughed at his own terrible joke as Usopp slowly sat back in his chair. Drained of all energy, Luffy leapt through, clean and fully clothed. He immediately began stuffing his face and the rest of the crew joined in with eating their portion. Robin joined in with the rest of the crew, she understood she didn’t have to wait, but it didn’t feel right without her captain. Finishing his food, Zoro left laying out in the grass. Letting a large yawn escape him, he gently fell asleep. Time passed as his chest carefully rose and fell. Everyone began retiring to their hammocks, and Luffy stood over the sleeping swordsman. Staring down at him he grabbed one of his cheeks. Pulling on the flesh, he woke to his captain staring down at him.

“What is it Luffy?” Zoro groaned.

“You said. If I showered.” Luffy trailed off pouting at the swordsman. Zoro rose his eyebrows, recalling the last thing he told him before he left. Zoro startled himself sitting up faster than normal. Although before he could apologize, Luffy already had his rubber limbs wrapped around him.


End file.
